<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【鹿櫻】食靈鬼 by MissRose852</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940990">【鹿櫻】食靈鬼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRose852/pseuds/MissRose852'>MissRose852</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRose852/pseuds/MissRose852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【鹿櫻】食靈鬼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「櫻？」</p>
<p>鹿丸撥開面前茂密的樹叢，正想走向那個粉髮的女人，身旁的小鹿卻突然咬住他的衣角往反方向扯，嘴裡還發出害怕的嗚咽聲。</p>
<p>伸手摸摸牠的後頸，安撫了好一陣小鹿卻還是不願放開他，看向鹿丸的那雙大眼睛似乎都漫上淚水了。</p>
<p>「帶牠回牠父母那裡吧，鹿丸。我一定嚇到牠了。真抱歉，小傢伙。」櫻看向小鹿的眼神非常溫柔，鹿丸因為這難得一見的櫻柔情的一面而愣住了。</p>
<p>他很快回過神，轉身就要帶著小鹿離開，走出幾步後卻停住腳步回頭看向櫻「你在這裡等等我，別亂跑，這裡有好些危險的結界封印。」</p>
<p>櫻別過頭，看著眼前倒映著森林和星空的小溪「不用管我，你回去吧。」</p>
<p>「別胡來，在公在私我都不能把你扔下，這裡可不是能隨便進出的地方。」</p>
<p>「隨便你。」</p>
<p>．<br/>．<br/>．</p>
<p>鹿丸走到櫻身旁坐下「所以你是怎樣走進來的，我完全感覺不到有人闖進結界。」</p>
<p>「不如你告訴我這是什麼地方？剛坐下就指責我擅闖禁地。」</p>
<p>她語氣中的委屈不滿讓鹿丸有點愧疚，但作為奈良一族少族長他得在這事上堅穩自己立場「這裡是奈良一族的秘林，只有本族人才可以進入。現在輪到你解釋了。」</p>
<p>「秘林！？你們一族有自己的森林？還是一大遍種植著各種珍稀藥材和有一大群鹿群聚居的森林？」</p>
<p>鹿丸瞇了瞇眼，暗自發動起影子模仿術，手也在暗處想伸向背後的忍具包，卻在什麼也摸不到時才想起他今晚來秘林本來只想散散步而已，因此上忍馬甲和忍具包、短刀都被他放下了。</p>
<p>低嘖一聲，鹿丸迅速用影子控制住櫻，並質問她：「你是誰？裝成我們村的忍者、入侵我們一族的秘林有什麼企圖？」</p>
<p>櫻瞬間暴怒，額頭冒出個‘井’字「企圖個鬼！奈良鹿丸你發什麼瘋！你最好別放開我不然我揍爆你！！」</p>
<p>「脾氣倒模仿得很像，但她是唯幾進過這座森林的外族人，你失策了。」</p>
<p>「我忘了。」櫻鬆開下意識攜緊的拳頭「可能因為我在任務中受傷了，我真的忘了我進過這座森林。」</p>
<p>鹿丸仍然一副戒備中的狀態，明顯不相信櫻的話，她嘆了口氣，嘗試說服鹿丸「我們是卡卡西老師上任火影後首兩個被升格為上忍的。」</p>
<p>見鹿丸還是不相信她，她繼續道：「我們都立即申請了上忍宿舍，因為我已經無家可歸，而你一副心神都在成為火影助手上。」</p>
<p>被束縛限制行動的感覺實在難受，櫻決定放大招讓鹿丸盡快放開她「我們搬進去的那晚辦了搬遷派對，大家都在我家喝醉睡死了，但那晚我們是在你家過的。」</p>
<p>「那晚我們把各自的第一次給了對方。」</p>
<p>鹿丸收回影子。</p>
<p>這件事的確只有他們兩人知道。</p>
<p>鹿丸尷尬之餘不禁擔心起櫻「難怪最近完全找不到人。傷到頭了？怎麼那麼大意，有沒有去做檢查？」</p>
<p>櫻活動活動手腳，一臉厭棄地看著鹿丸「我沒事，假如沒被人突然束縛住會更好。」</p>
<p>搔了搔後腦，鹿丸一臉’饒了我吧‘的表情解釋道：「抱歉啦⋯但你不能怪我多疑啊，明明有段時間我們總是一起在這裡採藥的，而且最近襲擊事件突然多起來，村子氣氛也很緊張啊。」</p>
<p>「說真的，我不是懷疑你的專業性，但你真的沒事吧？真的忘了這座森林的事？」</p>
<p>櫻又想了想，搖搖頭「真的忘了，而且我連自己是怎樣來這裡的也忘了。看來我真的得去一趟醫院。」</p>
<p>鹿丸不贊同地皺起眉，忍不住語氣重了點「你總是監督著大家的健康怎麼到自己那就這麼粗心大意？我可不覺得你會是醫者不自醫的人，但看來我錯了。」</p>
<p>櫻轉過頭剛要反駁，看到鹿丸一副嚴肅卻又蘊含滿滿關心的表情瞬間就消氣了「抱歉，我待會就直接去醫院，別擔心，我會沒事的。」</p>
<p>鹿丸被櫻溫順的反應弄得有點手足無措「什⋯什麼啊，真不像你，竟然沒有對我咆哮發火。」</p>
<p>「我在你心裡到底是什麼存在啊⋯⋯」櫻眉毛跳了跳，忍不住又有點生氣，拳頭緊了緊，想了想卻又放開拳頭轉而把手放在下巴上，調皮地說：「不過看在你那麼貼心關心我的份上這次就放過你。」</p>
<p>鹿丸用看白痴的眼神看向櫻「啊？你在說什麼啊？」</p>
<p>「別裝了。剛剛還說你之前找不到我，想我了吧？還那樣子囉嗦我⋯鹿丸原來你這麼把我放在心上～」</p>
<p>「我看你真的傷到頭了！別在這裡發瘋快去醫院！」</p>
<p>櫻雙手握住放在臉旁作感動狀「所謂打是親，罵是愛，鹿丸那麼愛我好開心哦～」</p>
<p>「春！野！櫻！！」</p>
<p>鹿丸剛站起櫻就已經快一步敏捷地跑開了，她邊跑邊跟鹿丸揮手道別邊大笑，她的笑聲回響在森林中，久久不散。</p>
<p>望著她離開的方向，聽著她的笑聲，鹿丸還是忍不住跟著笑起來，今晚雖然沒散到步，但是這樣也不錯。</p>
<p>伸了個懶腰，鹿丸慢慢走回族地，想著今晚應該能好好睡一覺，明天再繼續要命的工作。</p>
<p>．<br/>．<br/>．</p>
<p>「五代目？你不是離村外遊了嗎？」鹿丸看到上一任火影突然出現，心裡頓時一陣不安。</p>
<p>「鹿丸，正好，我們這裡需要一些藥材得麻煩你。」卡卡西看向綱手，讓她把藥材名單交給鹿丸。</p>
<p>鹿丸接過名單，快速掃視一圈後皺了皺眉，全是些珍貴又養生的藥材，他想大概是什麼大人物重病才需要五代目回村親自出馬「了解，我讓族人準備好直接送去醫療部。」</p>
<p>「不，鹿丸，這些得由你親自準備，而且要小心別讓第四個人知道這件事。藥材也是，準備好就直接交給我吧。這事得盡快才行，卡卡西，抱歉暫時把鹿丸借給我吧。」</p>
<p>「當然，鹿丸，這件事就拜托你了，小心行事。」</p>
<p>鹿丸看著兩任火影都一副焦急的樣子，心想需要這些藥材的大概是大名之類的重量級人物了。</p>
<p>真麻煩，希望他趕快痊愈離開木葉，不然就事多了。</p>
<p>．<br/>．<br/>．</p>
<p>鹿丸閉眼躺在草地上，享受著難得的寧靜悠閑，但沒多久就有人在他身旁躺下，還在伸懶腰深呼吸弄出一堆小動靜。</p>
<p>不用睜開眼睛鹿丸都知道來者何人「我說你是住在這遍森林裡了嗎？結界竟然連一點浮動都沒有。還是你學會時空間忍術了？」</p>
<p>這是他們最近第三次在森林裡碰到對方了，鹿丸真的開始擔心森林的結界是不是出了什麼問題，假如闖進來的不是櫻而是什麼劫匪，懂點藥材知識的就會發現這座森林根本就是座藥材的金礦。</p>
<p>在心裡記下要找族人檢查一下結界的情況，鹿丸想起他們最近好像總是碰到對方，在森林以外他們還在火影樓遇到過對方，每次都是在他想抽一根放鬆一下的時候。</p>
<p>「我還以為你已經修整過結界讓我自由出入。」</p>
<p>鹿丸不置可否，櫻也沒有追問，畢竟他們兩人現在都不太在乎這件事。</p>
<p>一陣微風吹過他們，帶起一陣泥土、青草地的味道，鹿丸留意到他聞不到以往總在她身上聞到的消毒水的味道「最近總在火影樓見到你啊。」</p>
<p>「真的。好像你拿煙的動作是召喚術似的。」說完櫻自顧自地笑起來，很滿意於自己多次成功阻止鹿丸吸煙的行為。</p>
<p>鹿丸嘖了聲，心裡抱怨著他最近過得像個戒煙者似的。</p>
<p>工作場所理所當然不能吸煙，在家吸煙會被老媽罵，豬鹿蝶聚會時也不能吸因為井野很討厭煙味，現在連偶然工作間的休息時間也被這個女人管著不能吸煙。</p>
<p>鹿丸很郁悶，但又稱不上是生氣不滿，所以也只是在心裡微微委屈一下。</p>
<p>「幹嘛做出那副樣子，除了第一次外我都沒說你什麼啊，每次都是你自己把煙收起的。」</p>
<p>看著櫻那副有點奸狡的笑臉鹿丸又是好笑又是無奈，沒好氣地說：「你的說教很嚇人好嗎？而且你看著煙的眼神像是看到什麼噁心的東西，我可不是那種不顧及別人感受的垃圾。」</p>
<p>聞言她似乎笑了笑，那清脆明快的笑聲讓鹿丸也跟著笑起來。</p>
<p>其實他也不是那麼喜歡抽煙，那更像是一種習慣、一種放鬆神經的途徑而已，和她聊上兩句，就算沒抽煙他也覺得輕鬆了不少。</p>
<p>鹿丸睜開眼，看向身旁的櫻的臉，她笑起來的時候眼睛微瞇，臉頰上的肉看起來更飽滿，她滿臉都寫著’開心‘這兩個字，讓鹿丸也跟著心情愉快起來。</p>
<p>他看著她陽光下像是湖水般通透的綠眼睛，那優美的側臉輪廓，她還在微笑著的唇⋯</p>
<p>鹿丸覺得他的心跳突然加速起來，感覺心臟跳動得都快要破腔而出，一股燥熱感積聚在他胸口，用前臂扶著半坐起身，看著櫻他剛想低下頭吻向她⋯</p>
<p>『喀嚓 ——』</p>
<p>聞聲兩人立即跳起滿身警覺地看向聲音來源，鹿丸一看到從樹叢中走出的小鹿就放鬆下來「怎麼了，又亂跑，上次明明被老爸揍了一頓還學不乖啊。」</p>
<p>小鹿不停在原地踏著步，想要走向鹿丸卻又似乎因為櫻而不敢接近。</p>
<p>櫻一時有點愧疚，她對小孩子小動物難過的表情從來都沒轍「我今天還是先走吧，牠看起來很害怕我⋯」</p>
<p>「可別。我們不能再縱容牠了，牠是牠父母的老來子所以被驕慣得很，有客人就怕成這樣可不行。」</p>
<p>鹿丸站起，向櫻伸出手想要扶她起來「正好我今天要在林裡找些東西，你來幫忙培訓下牠吧。」</p>
<p>櫻看著鹿丸伸出的手，微微出神，但很快就回過神來又躺回在草地上「我今天只想躺著悠閑地過啊，什麼都不想做。」</p>
<p>鹿丸猜想她最近應該和五代目一起‘招呼’著那位不斷消耗著名貴藥材的貴賓，不然在醫院工作的她最近不會總在火影樓出沒，難得的假日她想懶洋洋地過也正常。</p>
<p>但他也不想那麼快就和她分開，而且也不能放她一人在家族秘林裡。</p>
<p>鹿丸搔著頭裝作無奈笑道：「幫我個忙吧，這傢伙快成年了牠這樣可不行。之後我再請你吃甜點⋯」</p>
<p>話還未說完一聽到甜點櫻靈敏地一下跳起站直，對鹿丸燦爛一笑「奈良隊長！我準備好了！」</p>
<p>鹿丸忍住滿心的快樂和喜愛，盡力保持冷靜，把有點汗濕的雙手插袋，往小鹿那邊抬了抬下巴，示意櫻跟著他走。</p>
<p>那天直到太陽西沉，月亮星星都照亮天空時鹿丸才把需要的東西找齊。櫻因為明天有早班而需要早點回家休息，但分開前他們已經約好了下次要一起吃晚飯再去吃甜點。</p>
<p>和櫻道別後，鹿丸回到家才想起他完全忘記小鹿的存在了，也不知道牠有沒有乖乖回去鹿群裡，牠的父母雖然驕縱牠但要教訓牠時也不會留手。</p>
<p>剛想著明天要去再看一看牠，吉野的聲音就傳來「鹿丸！你又在森林裡睡著了？」</p>
<p>鹿丸看向時鐘才發現原來已經晚上九點多，他咋了咋舌，內心嘆氣老媽又要囉嗦他了。</p>
<p>「你不是說只是去找幾味藥材很快就會回來嗎？我飯都做好了你人卻不見蹤影！我不是說過了嗎不要在森林裡睡那麼久！」</p>
<p>「知道了，知道了。下次不會了。」</p>
<p>「你每次都這樣說！看你臉色多不好，快來吃飯！還有‘知道了’說一次就夠！」</p>
<p>其實鹿丸不怎麼覺得餓，但因為不想被老媽囉嗦所以他還是乖乖坐下吃飯。</p>
<p>他把老媽囉嗦的聲音隔絕在外，滿腦子想著要把櫻帶去哪家餐廳吃飯。</p>
<p>他很喜歡的那家定食屋？不對吧，和女孩子去吃晚飯該去些⋯高級點？花俏點的餐廳？</p>
<p>他想要不要問問井野的意見，卻想到會被她八封被她追問後立即否決了這個想法。</p>
<p>「鹿丸，這不是你說要採集的藥材啊？」</p>
<p>「啊？」</p>
<p>鹿丸拿過他裝著藥材的袋子一看，的確，全都不是五代目要求的藥材。</p>
<p>他嘆口氣，這就是所謂的紅顏禍水嗎⋯看來明天要早點起來先去一趟森林再去上班了。</p>
<p>想到這，鹿丸跟吉野說：「對了，老媽。森林的結界好像變弱了，找天拜托大叔去檢查一下吧。」</p>
<p>．<br/>．<br/>．</p>
<p>鹿丸一走進火影辦公室就發現兩代火影一臉頹敗，氣氛沉重得他都感覺心悸起來，一陣不安感纏繞在他心頭。</p>
<p>關上門，鹿丸想著也許他待會再來比較好，卻想到手裡的藥材是五代目急要的，還好卡卡西主動跟鹿丸點點頭打招呼「辛苦了，鹿丸。」 </p>
<p>「六代目。」鹿丸對他點頭，轉向綱手把裝著藥材的袋子交給她「五代目，全在裡面了。」</p>
<p>綱手沒理會他，頭微微低垂，她的瀏海擋住了她的臉，鹿丸一時不知道該如何是好。</p>
<p>「交給我吧，鹿丸。另外我有任務要交給你，火之寺的主持和幾位僧人今天會到訪木葉，就拜托你接待他們一下了。阿斯瑪和他們也算有過交情，我想這件事交給你最為合適了。」</p>
<p>鹿丸接過任務文件，發現他們來訪的原因是因為最近的襲擊事件「食靈鬼？他們就是襲擊事件的元兇？」</p>
<p>「的確這種怪力亂神的事一時讓人難以信服，但四戰後無論多不可能的事都有可能發生。就聽聽他們有什麼看法吧。」</p>
<p>「了解，那麼我⋯」</p>
<p>『嘭 ——！』</p>
<p>火影辦公室的門突然被大力打開，鳴人上氣不接下氣地跟卡卡西打招呼「抱歉⋯卡卡西老師⋯我遲到了⋯」</p>
<p>「鳴人，這是連續第三天了哦。明天要準時上班知道嗎？」</p>
<p>「抱歉，抱歉，我這幾天在想⋯啊！婆婆！我找了你好久！」</p>
<p>鳴人衝到綱手面前，心急地問「櫻醬她最近是在跟你一起工作對嗎？我昨晚碰到她看起來還是有點迷糊的樣子，果然上次任務她暈倒撞傷頭了吧！她沒事吧！？」</p>
<p>櫻？</p>
<p>鹿丸覺得有點奇怪。昨天她明明跟他一起在森林裡逛到晚上，她說要值早班得早點休息才先走一步。他在家吃完飯回上忍宿舍後也看到她家的燈已經滅了。</p>
<p>火影樓、鳴人家的方向和上忍宿舍在完全不同的位置，就算鳴人和雛田約會而去了別的地方他們也不可能會遇到啊。</p>
<p>櫻是對工作很認真的人，尤其她作為醫生總是會以最佳狀態去面對工作，她說了要回家休息準備明天的工作就一定會直接回家，不會到處亂逛。</p>
<p>鹿丸還未來得及細想就被綱手突然暴起捉住鳴人的氣勢驚到，她一改剛才頹然的樣子，一臉兇惡「你胡說什麼！你昨晚怎麼可能見過櫻！喝太多了吧你！給我嘴巴放乾淨點！」</p>
<p>「冷靜點，五代目，先聽聽鳴人要說什麼。鹿丸，僧人們的事就交給你了。」鹿丸聽出其中逐客令的意思，點頭表示了解就離開辦公室了。</p>
<p>鹿丸細想著剛才聽到的對話，卻還是因為線索不足想不出個所以然來。</p>
<p>倒是五代目的最後一句，非常耐人尋味⋯</p>
<p>．<br/>．<br/>．</p>
<p>「主持，需要什麼的話請別客氣直接提出。」</p>
<p>事隔三年，當時的老主持並沒有多少改變，但這次他和一眾僧人明顯神情緊張，並不斷觀察著周遭「我們是來為世人排憂解難的，有個住處和兩餐粗茶淡飯已經相當感激。」</p>
<p>鹿丸把他們帶到訪客停留的住處，想跟他們客套兩句再離開時，突然喉間一陣怪癢，他別過頭輕咳兩聲想壓下那陣癢意卻反倒更刺激了喉嚨，他越咳越用力，咳到感覺都有點呼吸不順了，還是一位僧人過來幫他拍了拍背他才慢慢平復過來。</p>
<p>「失禮了。」鹿丸沙啞著聲說，他還感覺有點不適，但已經沒有大礙了。</p>
<p>主持那雙因年老而半開半合的眼睛緊盯著鹿丸，他摸了摸下巴的長鬍子，語重心長道：「人生之苦，苦在執著。人生之難，難在放下。」</p>
<p>「年輕人，勞煩你盡快安排我們和火影大人見面了。事情已經到了刻不容緩的地步了。」</p>
<p>鹿丸首肯，確定一切安排妥當後就離開了。他邊走向火影樓邊想著主持所說的話，越發覺得大事不妙了。</p>
<p>腦袋裡一時有太多資訊纏繞在一起，鹿丸有些煩躁，走到小巷裡，剛拿出煙盒想抽一根，他身後就傳來一聲非常刻意的『咳咳 ——』聲。</p>
<p>那聲假咳一下把他的煙癮和煩躁都一併驅走了，鹿丸拉起一個邪笑，故意繼續把煙送向嘴裡的動作，含糊不清地道：「你真的有點嚇人了。」</p>
<p>「不想被我嚇到就別再抽那玩意兒。不然我會一直纏住你不放的。」</p>
<p>「聽起來不錯。」話一說出口鹿丸才驚覺他把心聲直接說出來了，他一方面厭棄自己犯低級錯誤，一方面又怕櫻會反感，直到他聽到那悅耳的笑聲他才敢看向櫻。</p>
<p>這一看他又不高興了。</p>
<p>櫻的臉色慘白，可以說是發灰了，表情雖然還是那樣生動活潑但她看起來一副有氣無力的樣子。</p>
<p>「我就知道其實你喜歡我煩著你。」</p>
<p>鹿丸抽走嘴裡的煙，隨手扔在地上，大步走向櫻，她嚇了跳連忙後退，嘴裡還不饒人地說著：「被說中害羞了？這裡又沒其他人，對著我你就爽直點啦！」</p>
<p>見鹿丸還是一副嚴肅的模樣向她步步進逼，櫻有點慌了「生氣了？抱歉嘛，我只是開玩笑的，我⋯」</p>
<p>鹿丸剛想伸手捉住櫻，她靈敏避開一個後空翻跳到更遠的地方，她神色有點奇怪，又擔心地問鹿丸「你怎麼了？一言不發的⋯」</p>
<p>收回停在半空的手，鹿丸揉了揉臉，搖頭道：「抱歉，嚇到你了。」</p>
<p>「你的臉色看起來很糟，怎麼了？你有哪裡不舒服嗎？我聽鳴人說你之前任務受傷了，就是你說的那次嗎？」</p>
<p>櫻聽到鳴人的名字，突然眼中一片悲傷，她轉過頭避開鹿丸的目光「嗯⋯差不多吧⋯」</p>
<p>「五代目回村了你知道吧，讓她給你看看吧，你看起來真的不太好，我⋯我很擔心。」</p>
<p>聽到鹿丸說他擔心她，櫻不敢置信地回頭看向鹿丸，她臉有點扭曲，嘴邊拉起個隱忍的笑，半響還是忍不住笑出聲，她點點頭，聲音咽哽道：「我會去的。你⋯」</p>
<p>她雙手捂住嘴，深呼吸幾下才繼續說：「你別再抽煙了。真的。每次想抽就想想我跟你說的吸煙者被污染的肺。」</p>
<p>看到鹿丸一副被噁心到的樣子，櫻又笑出聲「不要只在週末才回家，偶然也多去看看吉野阿姨。佐井那傢伙在追求井野，你要看好啊，別讓⋯嗯⋯我都不知道誰更該被提防了，總之你要替我留意好他們！」</p>
<p>「卡卡西老師看起來很讓人放心，但其實總是在勉強自己，有時他和鳴人一樣總是隨便吃個泡麵就當一餐，你當他的助手也很辛苦了，但要麻煩你再多留意下他了。」</p>
<p>「鳴人有雛田在身邊倒不用擔心太多，但他那個性格要成為火影還有很多要學呢，幸好他有你在他身邊，以後他就拜托你了。」</p>
<p>櫻慢慢走近鹿丸，她深深看進他的眼裡，滿臉柔情，明明她除了在咬緊嘴唇外並沒有任何表情，鹿丸卻覺得她在哭，哭得那麼隱忍、那麼絕望。</p>
<p>「我聽說火之寺的僧人們來了木葉，鹿丸，假如你有什麼事就去找他們，他們能幫到你的。」</p>
<p>「我不能再和你見面了，這樣⋯對你不好⋯」</p>
<p>「你要過得好好的，娶個好老婆，生下一兒一女，他們大了就退休享受生活，每天看雲下將棋，悠閑地過日子。」</p>
<p>鹿丸覺得她在跟他道別似的「櫻⋯你⋯」他的喉嚨像被什麼塞住了，說不出話。</p>
<p>「鹿丸⋯」</p>
<p>「我的人生，真是太美好了⋯」</p>
<p>「我真的好幸福啊⋯」</p>
<p>「認識到你⋯還有大家，真的太好了。」</p>
<p>櫻張了張嘴，卻像有什麼說不出口，她再深深看了鹿丸一眼，轉身就跑走了。</p>
<p>鹿丸立即追上，卻在走出小巷的瞬間就掉了她的身影。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>『再見了，鹿丸。』</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他感覺這就是她說不出的那句話。</p>
<p>．<br/>．<br/>．</p>
<p>一把推開火影辦公室的門，鹿丸讓火之寺主持先進去，確定附近沒人後鹿丸把門關上，走到卡卡西面前才發現綱手和鳴人還在。</p>
<p>他們看起來根本沒留意到鹿丸和主持，一臉空白地盯著地面，綱手還是那副頹然的表情，鳴人卻在無聲哭泣。</p>
<p>鹿丸見狀，更肯定了心裡的猜測，他忍下想要不管不顧痛哭的衝動，給三人介紹主持，用一句話把所有人的注目引到自己身上「櫻讓我找他的。」</p>
<p>綱手和鳴人立即抬頭看向他，前者一副怒不可遏的樣子，剛要發作主持抬手讓她冷靜下來「這位年輕人，和那位金髮青年都沒有說謊，他們的確都見過那位櫻小姐。」</p>
<p>「只不過，他們遇到的是櫻小姐的靈魂。」</p>
<p>綱手像瞬間被抽光了力氣，她虛弱地問道：「什麼意思⋯⋯」</p>
<p>「過去在第三次忍界大戰後也發生過這種情況。逝者離去，他的親友對他的思念導致他的靈魂被困人世間，無法安息。」</p>
<p>「一人的思念尚且能讓靈魂迷失方向，戰爭後，犧牲眾多，一大群人的思念的力量是非常強大的，在這種強大的力量下，有甚者更有可能乘著這股力量讓逝者的靈魂短暫重現在生者面前。當然這需要最深切的感情和執著才能成事，但這種事並非不可能。」</p>
<p>「愛的力量無窮大，恨亦同理。」</p>
<p>「戰爭中的逝者除了被親友記掛，亦有可能因為他們還在生時為非作歹，死後仍被人怨恨。這種人就會變成〈食靈鬼〉，在人世間隨意襲擊他人，搶奪他人魂魄，最終導致生者灰飛煙滅。」</p>
<p>這時主持突然緊盯向鹿丸「年輕人，你的三魂七魄已不齊全，你已經快到苟延殘存之時了，但為時未晚，我們必須盡快行動，找回你被奪的魂魄，不然你命不久矣了。」</p>
<p>．<br/>．<br/>．</p>
<p>鹿丸伸手關上背後的門，同時把吉野痛哭的聲音隔絕其中。</p>
<p>他作為兒子是讓老媽失望了，他也的確很自私，但他無法做到一個人殘存在世，讓她一個人踏入輪迴，從此永不相見。</p>
<p>他做不到。</p>
<p>老媽是個堅強的女人，她雖然對鹿丸又兇又嚴厲，但她會明白他的。</p>
<p>他坐在走廊上，點起一支煙，狠狠抽了一口，讓那些煙在肺裡好好沉浸過，才慢慢吐出，把煙咬在嘴裡，他在心裡想著和她經歷過的一齊「我都知道了，你出來吧。」</p>
<p>庭園裡寂靜無聲，連水聲都似乎停止了「你是擔心和我接觸太多會害我身體變差吧，這和你無關，我早就被食靈鬼纏上了。」</p>
<p>感覺到身旁終於有了動靜，鹿丸轉過頭，果然她一臉心碎震驚地跪坐在他身旁「怎麼會⋯」</p>
<p>「別擔心，主持說我還有救，待會就會用術把我被奪的魂魄找回來。」</p>
<p>櫻立即鬆了口氣，她扶上胸口，卻在摸上的一瞬間又僵了僵，鹿丸想她大概還未習慣冷硬的身體和不再跳動的心臟。</p>
<p>思及此他心中一陣頓痛，鹿丸忍不住責怪地問她「如果真是因為你我身體才那麼虛弱呢？你還讓我去找那些僧人，你要把自己弄得灰飛煙滅嗎？」</p>
<p>「我已經死了⋯而你還活著，只要能保住你⋯」</p>
<p>「要是我現在碰到你我可不會輕易放過你。」</p>
<p>鹿丸想到在森林裡她不接受他要扶起她的手，在小巷裡他靠近她時她的回避，心裡一陣苦澀。</p>
<p>「陰封印反噬。五代目早就警告過你，但看來你不乖啊。」</p>
<p>櫻搖搖頭「我不後悔。」</p>
<p>「你當然不。你這個固執、任性、不體貼的麻煩女。」</p>
<p>「抱歉⋯鹿丸⋯」</p>
<p>「你⋯是什麼時候的事？」</p>
<p>「昨晚。和你分開後鳴人又召喚了我，說突然感覺不見上一面就再見不到我了。那傢伙，有些時候直覺真的準到嚇人⋯」</p>
<p>「那之前幾次你突然出現在森林裡，結界卻一點反應都沒有，那時你已經⋯？」</p>
<p>櫻點頭「其實我早就撐不住了，每次都是師傅用藥和禁術才把我拉回來。有很多次正巧你召喚了我，像是在森林裡的時候，在火影樓的時候。井野也有召喚過我，但我不敢出現在她面前，她一定會看穿我的，我不想她傷心。」</p>
<p>鹿丸想起綱手和卡卡西要求他秘密給他們找的藥材，看來就是用在了櫻的身上。</p>
<p>那些藥材大概只有大名、名門氏族或有錢人才用得起，難怪他們要求鹿丸低調行事。</p>
<p>「而且大概因為好幾次在生死邊緣徘徊，每次⋯短暫死亡的時候，靈魂被召喚的時候，我的記憶都很不完整，直到昨晚我真的回天乏術，我才記起所有事，我的記憶才完整。」</p>
<p>「那看來幾乎每次你都會被我召喚。」</p>
<p>「嗯⋯⋯」</p>
<p>「主持說要讓靈魂重現眼前需要很深切的感情。」</p>
<p>「我想也是⋯⋯」</p>
<p>鹿丸轉過身，和櫻默默對視了一陣，他想著他們的回憶，一股熱氣冒上眼睛，他笑道：</p>
<p>「我對你最早的印象是井野身後的可愛女生，從沒見過的粉紅色頭髮，又大又漂亮的綠眼睛，臉蛋肉呼呼紅通通的，和我完全不一樣，像是另一個世界的人似的。」</p>
<p>「後來你和井野吵架了，我以為你是個忘恩負義的討厭鬼，但看到你和井野變成對手關係我就懂了，你想讓大家有公平競爭的機會，你不想讓這段友誼建立在遷就和犧牲個人感情上。」</p>
<p>「但我不得不說，我還是不懂你們當時為什麼這麼迷戀佐助。而且你們真的很嘈。」</p>
<p>櫻笑了出來，看著鹿丸的眼睛似乎也透過他看到了她的過去，她的青春。</p>
<p>「對你改觀是在中忍考試時，為了保護同班而戰鬥的你，身為忍者和井野一戰的你，這是我真正認識到，女人不止表面那光鮮漂亮的一面，而你是個真正的忍者的時候。」</p>
<p>「那之後你班上只剩下你一個人，但你卻沒有消極，還拜了五代目為師，每天都那麼努力地修練，甚至那麼短時間內就掌握了那些艱澀的藥方和醫術，那時我真是覺得要被你比下去了。」</p>
<p>「說起來佐助刺殺雷影時我真的是個混帳啊，雖然再讓我選我還是會堅持當時要由木葉去處決佐助，但那時真的害你難過了⋯」</p>
<p>「後來，佐助沒有把你帶走一起去旅行，老實說我真是鬆了口氣。」</p>
<p>「還有那麼多人在你身邊，除了和佐助在一起之外⋯你也能幸福的。當然只是我的想法⋯」</p>
<p>「我一直都覺得，櫻，有你在，有你作為同伴，真是太好了。」</p>
<p>「或許我在那天早上醒來時就應該說的，我們在一起的話一定會幸福的，我一定會讓你幸福的。」</p>
<p>「我的確很怕麻煩，人又懶散，也不是個有上進心的人，但這件事上我很肯定，」</p>
<p>「我喜歡你。」</p>
<p>「我想娶你，和你生下一兒一女，孩子長大後我們就退休，每天看雲下將棋悠閑度日，我們都會很長壽，因為我們誰都不願先離開對方。」</p>
<p>「櫻，嫁給我。」</p>
<p>隨著這句說話終於說出，鹿丸肩上的重量好像一下就變輕，胸口的悶痛都消失了，他渾身一陣暖意。溫柔地凝視著櫻。</p>
<p>「我願意⋯鹿丸，我願意⋯」</p>
<p>「我答應你了。」</p>
<p>「所以，你要放下我，知道嗎？」</p>
<p>櫻一張臉皺在一起，她緊咬著唇，雙手環抱著自己「我什麼都給不了你，明明我想抱住你但這具身體什麼都做不到，哭泣、擁抱、親吻，什麼都做不到。」</p>
<p>「鹿丸，放下我，放下對我的愛，放下對我的執著吧。你的人生還長，而我的路已經就此完結了，讓我們兩個好聚好散吧。」</p>
<p>鹿丸不理會櫻的拒絕，還是溫柔地注視著櫻「你甘心嗎？」</p>
<p>「甘心我娶別的女人，和她生兒育女，把你忘在腦後。」</p>
<p>櫻用力搖著頭「不⋯當然不甘心，但我能怎樣呢⋯生死有別啊⋯⋯」</p>
<p>鹿丸站起來，回頭看向那扇關掉的門，似乎在隔著它看著吉野，他低下頭，在心裡最後默道抱歉和告別後，往奈良宅大門走去「我會讓這分開我們兩個的限制消失的，我會來找你的，櫻。」</p>
<p>一陣不詳的預感湧上櫻的心頭，她緊追住鹿丸，焦急道：「鹿丸，你想幹什麼，不要啊！無論你想做什麼都停手啊！」</p>
<p>鹿丸跳上屋頂，飛速朝村外火之寺的僧人們準備的祭壇而去，他朝櫻露出難得的大笑，語氣輕快「我已經決定了。也和老媽好好道別了，時間緊迫無法再去見丁次和井野他們一面，但我也沒遺憾了。」</p>
<p>「鹿丸！你在說什麼？你⋯瘋了嗎？你不是說那些僧人會幫你找回魂魄嗎？為什麼他們任由你⋯怎麼回事？」</p>
<p>「櫻，他們是遠離塵世的人，成全才是他們在做的事。」</p>
<p>假如她還活著，她一定會一拳揍向他來阻止他，但現在她只有靈魂之軀，她只能期望她有鳴人的嘴遁功力「想想這條村子！想想阿斯瑪老師托負給你的重任，你不是要保護孩子們嗎？不是要當未來的老師嗎？」</p>
<p>鹿丸皺起眉，咬緊牙關，的確，他這樣做大概會讓很多人失望吧。</p>
<p>老爸、老媽、阿斯瑪，抱歉了，火之意志我無法傳承下去了，但村子還有鳴人、丁次、井野他們，這團火是不會熄滅的。</p>
<p>櫻見鹿丸沒有停下腳步，出村的路也近了，越發心急起來「你說要輔助鳴人成為火影，你放棄了嗎？他沒了你怎麼辦啊！鹿丸！」</p>
<p>「櫻⋯」</p>
<p>出村的路就在眼前，櫻著急地衝到鹿丸前面想阻止他，卻在看到他滿眼淚水時呆住了。</p>
<p>「你總是在擔心別人，為別人著想。」</p>
<p>「那你呢？誰陪你走過黃泉路，誰和你一起踏入輪迴？」</p>
<p>「你為什麼就不想想你怎麼辦呢？」</p>
<p>「你為什麼不想想我怎麼可能讓你一個人孤獨地離開呢？」</p>
<p>說完他抬手用力擦掉淚水，加速向祭壇方向走。</p>
<p>櫻不發一言，默默跟在鹿丸身後。</p>
<p>．<br/>．<br/>．</p>
<p>「年輕人，你來了。」</p>
<p>鹿丸向主持雙手合十鞠躬，抬頭發現主持直看著他身後的櫻，他笑道：「待會就麻煩你了。」</p>
<p>主持首肯，轉身就直接走到祭壇前跪下「待會我會引出食靈鬼讓他們把你剩餘的魂魄全部奪走，在驅除他們後我會用術把你的魂魄召喚回來，那之後你們就盡快往生吧。」</p>
<p>鹿丸走到祭壇中央，坐下閉目養神。</p>
<p>很快，很快他就可以和櫻真正相見，他可以擁抱她、親吻她、和她一起輪迴轉世。</p>
<p>主持看著眼前那個一意孤行的男人，心中還是禁不住哀惜，他天性聰敏，是有才之士，他命不該絕，卻一片痴心為紅顏，可惜了⋯人世間又少了一個奇人。</p>
<p>．<br/>．<br/>．<br/>．<br/>．<br/>．</p>
<p>「笨蛋。」</p>
<p>「嗯。所以你要看好我，和我一起走下去。」</p>
<p>櫻緊緊抱住鹿丸，觸到的不再是他精瘦柔軟的身體而是僵硬的；感覺到的不再是他溫暖的體溫而是冰一樣冷硬的，但他摟著她的力度是真實的，就像他永遠不會再放開她。</p>
<p>「笨蛋！笨蛋！笨蛋！」</p>
<p>鹿丸看著她哭得梨花帶雨的臉，聽著她近在耳邊的哭聲，懷裡真實觸到的身體，覺得他真是最幸福的男人了。</p>
<p>「我就是個笨蛋，所以別掉下我。」</p>
<p>他在她髮頂輕輕一吻，環抱她的雙手緊了緊，半刻後又鬆開了點讓她抬頭看向他「下一世，下下世，下下下世，永遠都別掉下我。」</p>
<p>「答應我，無論我們再輪迴多少次，再被分開多少次，都要找到對方，一起過完一生，再一起輪迴。」</p>
<p>櫻用力不停點著頭，她伸手捉住鹿丸的臉，踮腳吻上他的唇，雙手環住他的脖頸，她用力地吮吻著他，就好像要在那上面打上印記，讓所有人都知道他是屬於她的。</p>
<p>「我們每一世都要再相遇，相戀相愛結婚，我們要生下一子一女，要每天懶散地度日，直到一起過完一生。重複再重複，永遠不再分開。」</p>
<p>鹿丸拉起個大笑，和她額頭相抵「約定了，每一世，就算魂飛魄散，我們也要在一起。」</p>
<p>「約定了⋯沒有東西能再分開我們⋯」</p>
<p>．<br/>．<br/>．<br/>．<br/>．<br/>．</p>
<p>遮擋住月亮的雲層散去，月光再次照到大地上。</p>
<p>祭壇上兩絲銀光相互伴著，向著天空飄去，最後化成點點星光</p>
<p> </p>
<p>消失了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>